History of New Earth
Full History Aliens and Earthians Meet In 25 BLY(2001), the Earth started to die off. As a result, the United States, France, Germany and many other countries left in order to find a new home. After a while of searching, the Canadian ship found a planet to inhabit. But there was a problem, it was already inhabited. Troops landed on the surface to search for hostilities. They found a civilization of aliens living in present day Liamosia. The aliens started attacking the troops, so the troops fired their weapons at them. As a deadly result, all the aliens died and 15 out of 97 American troops died. Earthian Settlements After the aliens died, the Americans began settling in the fertile lands. The first city they settled in was originally called Kalhumanifari by the aliens, which means "home city". The name would eventually be changed in 1 LY. Other settlements started popping up across the land including Baytown, Megalos, Tacostadt and Anemos. But the largest settlement was called Tradetown, due to it being a large area of commerce. It was set up by British troops in 22 BLY. It had prospered much since its founding. In 11 BLY, the group of colonists in the north, who would become the Garrenese, forcefully annexed Tradetown. The colonists in present day Liamosia didn't really care and continued on with their lives. The Foundtion of Liamosia and Garrenland In 5 BLY, the two colonies decided to form one nation, known as the Union of Colonial States(UCS). They had an extremely oppressive government, and by 2 BLY, a rebel cell had formed in Kalhumanifari, known as the Freedom Fighters. Their leader: a tech-savvy 22-year od lawyer/strategist from Kalhumanifari named Liam Craddock. He organized a deal with another rebel cell in the north known as the Peoplists, whose leader was Craddock's best friend, Jacob Garren. In 1 BLY, they began a year-long war against their colonial leaders. On 10 June 1 LY, the Freedom Fighters and the Peopists began a huge siege on Tradetown, the UCS capital. The UCS surrendered on 28 June, and the two rebel groups won independence. But, they agreed that: 1. Tradetown would go to the Peopists. 2. The Baytown Colony would go to the Freedom Fighters. 3. All the islands of the southern colony would go to the Freedom Fighters. After that, the Freedom Fighters created a new country. But the problem was they couldn't agree on what to call it. Craddock's top general, Charles Abernathy, suggested Liamosia on Craddock's first name, Liam. The idea was accepted and the new nation of Liamosia was created on 15 July, 1 LY. On the same day, Craddock became the Liamosian president. Around the same time, Garrenland was created on the same subject, Jacob's last name. The Foundation of Tacosia Germany made a colony in present day Eastworld officially called the German Eastwordian Colony. A rebel cell formed there called the Taco Fighters, due to the colony adopting a love for tacos with Steven "Dale" Rhinehart as their leader. They finally won on 13 October 1 LY and named their country Tacosia because of their colony's leader's love for tacos. They never knew that soon that part of their country was going to be independent and overrun by Peoplism which led to their hatred of peoplism. The Aidanland War After independence, Liamosia began to discover major threats to the world forming everywhere. The biggest one Liamosia noticed was the nation of Aidanland. The Aidanese were ruled by a tyrannical dictator named Aidan Sheahan. He oppressed and tortured his people. Liamosia, along with the Peoplists (Garrenland) and Zanesia, a lunar nation, planned to overthrow Sheahan's government and split the island between them. Joining their alliance was Marcosia, another totalitarian nation, but at least a friendly one. On 28 October 1 LY, the plan was executed. Tacosia joined the alliance after independence in an attempt to become an Eastworldian power. After finding out how many countries were going against their rule, Sheahan shot himself in the Presidential Palace in Aidan City. The island was divided into two sides, East and West. East was controlled by the Liamosians and the West was controlled by the Garrenese. The two sides were going to gain independence, but the Garrenese prepared to take military action to keep their piece. The plans to reunify the island were abandoned. Marcosia demanded the Liamosians and the Garrenese for a piece of the island for aid in the invasion. The east and west each give a piece to them. But Liamosia forcefully took their piece back and forced the Marcosians to get off the island. The Marcosian War Since the Aidanland War, Liamosia has prospered and gained many colonies around the world. But Marcosia, a small island nation ruled by Marcus Garber, was posing a huge threat to world security, and was ready to fight with 1.3 million troops defending the coastline. So, Liamosia, Garrenland, and Zanesia formulated a plan to take out the nation, with 9.8 million troops combined (4.7 million Liamosian, 3.2 million Garrenese, and 1.9 million Zanesian). Lorien and Pinappolis, two relatively new nations, wanted in on the action, too. Lorien contributed 3.5 million troops, and Pinappolis contributed 2.3 million, bringing the total number to 15.6 million troops. Tacosia soon joined adding the total amount to 17.9 million troops. On 23 January 2 LY, the plan was executed. Marcus Garber, who knew the Allies would defeat him, decided to shoot himself once they reached the doors of the Marcosian Dictatorial Hall where he lived. After it was taken over on 2 February, the island was split into six, and the world was safe. For now... The Peoplist Revolution in Tacolandia After independence from Tacosia, Tacolandia soon made many friends such as Zanesia, Liamosia, Tacosia and Garrenland. But after the Garrenese aiding the Tacosians in their economy issue, they spread peoplism to Tacolandia and soon a rebellion started with Tacosia, Liamosia and Zanesia voting for the Republicians and Garrenland voting for the Peoplists. The Republic of Tacolandia was defeated and replaced by the Peoplist Republic of Tacolandia. This soon triggered tensions between Tacolandia and their non-peoplist friends. This soon led up to World War I. World War I Causes The Tacolandians soon started a genocide against non-Peoplists in their country. Tacosia soon heard of this and soon declared war on Tacolandia. Liamosia worried for Tacosia's safety so after hearing about the rebellion's winner, they too declared war on Tacolandia. Soon the Allies formed between Liamosia and Tacosia. Garrenland soon feared that the Allies would take down the Peoplist government they established. So without hesitation, Garrenland declared war on the Allies. The Garrenese and the Tacolandians formed the Peoplist Axis. Then Narwhalia and Lorien joined the Allies and declared war on the Axis. Jakobia, a rebellious state of Liamosia, also joined the Axis. Somewherelsia and Ethanland then decided to join the alliance. Then Pinappolis and Zanesia both declared war on Garrenland and their fiendish allies. No shots have been fired yet, but they soon will be... The Battle Begins Liamosia launched an invasion on Garrenland and took control of Tradetown. The Peoplist Federation of Racistia soon joined the Peoplist Axis and began aiding Garrenland. Tacosia was closing in on the capital of Tacolandia, but the army kept pushing back until President Rhinehart got word from his top scientist, George Charleston, that they had finished the special weapon the President told them to make. On 23 June 1 LY, The Tacosian Aircraft 1-74 dropped the Tacosian Super Bomb on the capital of Tacolandia, killing 15,000 people. Benny Rhinehart, dictator of Tacolandia, feared of more bombs so on the same day, Tacolandia surrenders. The Middle Liamosia pressed into Garrenland, conquered Garren City, and continued on to Somewherelsia. Meanwhile, Pinappolis and Zanesia invaded Racistia. The Racistian government was soon overthrown by the Republicians that took the side of the Allies. Racistia surrendered. Back in Garrenland, the Liamosians had forced the Garrenese government to surrender or else they would cause "prompt and utter destruction". The Garrenese soon surrendered to the Allies after losing Tradetown to the Liamosians. Over in Somewherelsia, Liamosia were conquering everything. The Somewherelsians did put up a fight. The Tacosians had lent some Tacosian Super Bombs to Liamosia to use against Somewherelsia. After resistance of surrender, Capital City, Somewherelsia was bombed by the Liamosians. On 28 October 1 LY, Somewherelsia surrendered, ending the first World War. The Decisions Made After the first World War, all the Allied leaders met in Liamosia City, Liamosia to discuss punishments. After hours and hours of arguing, the agreements were made: 1. Tacolandia would be occupied for a month by Tacosia and Tacolandia's government system would change to a democratic presidential system. 2. Ethanland was divided between Narwhalia and Lorien. 3. Tradetown, Garrenland was given to Liamosia as well as all of Garrenland be occupied by Liamosia for a week. 4. Jakobia's peoplist state would be abolished. 5. Racistia would be split between Zanesia and Pinappolis. As the last result, Peoplism was stripped from the world, except for Garrenland, although the Allies are keeping a nice long watch on the Garrenese to make sure that they don't spread peoplism anywhere else.